Seek The Truth
by 6sou
Summary: Lu's sweet and nice side has finally seduced Woody, but what happens when Jordan and Nigel help him on a strange case? Meantime, Bug discovers another side of the woman. Or to resume otherwise, I'm a Bug lover and WJ shipper. COMPLETE
1. You're kidding, right?

**A/N: So… my first solo writing in English… (I'm French). Be gentle with my grammar/orthography, to be honest there are some words I didn't know before writing this fic. For the streets… I opened a map of Boston and picked the firsts I met...  
**

**I decided to write it after reading rumors about an episode… (rumors that I'll tell you only at the end so it won't spoil my story).**

**I do not own the CJ characters… only the characters you've never heard about are mine.**

**Enjoy (and review ;-) )**

**

* * *

**

**Seek The Truth **

Jordan, Nigel and Bug were enjoying some coffee in the break room. They were smiling and having fun.

"So Jordan, how are things going with Woody?" asked a curious Bug.

"Oh, well, we… I don't know." She sighed. "I thought we were going through this but these days he seemed a little… apart." Jordan was thoughtful. 

"It seemed to me that he was getting close to… what's her name? Something like Tatiana." Nigel said as he was putting an extra sugar in his coffee.

"Tallulah?" Jordan's smile vanished.

"Yeah, Tallulah." Nigel nodded. "Jordan? Are you okay?" Her face was completely closed now.

"Yeah, I am." She said, not convincing the two men. "After all, Woody can date who he wants." And seeing they were going to protest, she added, "I'm fine, really."

Lily chose this moment to enter the room. "Ah, guys, I've been looking for you everywhere. Detective Simmons has just called, she needs someone down the Hollis Street. Nigel?"

"Sorry, luv, I was just taking a two-minutes-break from my case. I think it's time I return to it." He sighed. "Plus I'm on duty tonight." He finished drinking his coffee and left.

"Jordan?" Lily asked. She didn't answer at first, she was just… speechless.

"I'll take it." Bug stood up.

"Thanks Bug." Jordan was grateful she didn't have to be with the woman. She wasn't prepared yet. She knew she had to face the reality, but she needed some time. _Woody was seeing someone_. She had tried to flee her feeling but they were just coming back stronger. _Woody_…

Meantime, Bug had followed Lily outside the room. She handled him a paper. "Here's the address… what?" She gave him a questioning glance as she noticed how he was staring at her.

"Nothing. It's just that you look great."

"Thanks. I'm going out with Jeffrey tonight. And tomorrow I'll meet his parents."

"Oh, mmh, cool." It was obvious he was getting uncomfortable. "Well, good evening. Ah, and… keep that smile, it makes you look even greater." The elevator's door opened and he went in it.

"Bye." She stood there a moment, not knowing what to think.

--------------

"Hello Detective. I'm Doctor Vijay from the Medical Examiners' Office."

"Detective Lu Simmons." She shook his hand. "You've been long." She added.

"I followed your instructions. So, what do we got?" _So, that's Woody's Tallulah?_

"Old man, found about 30 minutes ago. No apparent sign of struggle. No apparent sign of murder. And I'm stuck here…"

"With me." Bug finished the sentence without looking at her. _Really Woody, I don't understand you, Jordan's a thousand times better_.

"Sorry?"

"That's what you were going to say, weren't you? You're stuck here with me." She didn't respond. The doctor knelt down next to the body. "Male, Caucasian, about fifty years old. Cadaveric rigidity situates death about 3, maybe 4 hours ago. Lips are a bit blue, he could have been suffocating. Shoes too clean comparing to the conditions of the place. He might have been thrown here."

"So you suggest murder?" The detective was getting a little more interested in.

"I'd suggest you to not jump to conclusions. I'll check if he has any ID on him and then I'll get him back at the morgue."

Lu approached the body. "On this side, a wallet exceeds the pocket." She put a pair of gloves, withdrew the object, opened it and searched inside. "Here we are, Mr. Robert Johnson."

--------------

At the morgue, Nigel was joking with Jordan on the corridor. She was laughing again and Nigel would rather see her in a happy mood than the frozen Jordan he saw when he had told her about Lu.

"I see people are working here."

"Dr. M? You and Lily agreed to look for us the only 30 seconds we weren't working, didn't you?" Garret's look stopped him to try to joke and he become more serious. "Uhm, I've just finished my report, I let it on your desk like one minute ago."

Garret nodded. "Who's on call tonight?" Both hands raised. "Okay, Woody needs someone for a dead guy. You can go both." He gave the address to Jordan.

"Consider we're already there." Jordan grab Nigel by his harm and led him through the elevator.

"So, where are we going?" He asked her.

"Uhm, Chase Road, building 5th. Why does this sound familiar to me? Hey! Nige!" He was accelerating his steps. "Wait, what's up?"

"It's my building."

--------------

"Nigel, Jordan, over here!" Woody waved his hand to get their attention. When they finally reached him, they noticed he was nervous. "Hey guys."

"Hey." Jordan tried to have her normal face. _Woody is seeing someone_. "Cold evening, umh?" _Woody is seeing someone_. "So what happened there?" _Woody is seeing someone_. She was feeling like if someone was squeezing her heart. _Woody…_

"Yes. Come over here." He let them pass the police strip.

"Is it me or you sound a bit stressed?" Nigel asked.

"Well… yeah, I guess you can say so… And well… just see by yourself."

"Is it that bad?"

"No Jordan, it's even worst." The detective picked up the two MEs curiosity. "Look by yourself."

"Where?" Jordan turned around to see what would cause so much concern to Woody.

"Here." He pointed.

Jordan opened her mouth but no sound went out. A Nigel, as astonished as Jordan was, managed to talk.

"You're kidding, right?"

--------------


	2. Men's ego

**A/N: I only own the characters you've never heard about.**

**wjobsessed : merci ;-) ( Thank You)**

**rae1112 & cavanaugh-girl : Thank you too **

* * *

Bug hadn't opened the body yet. The man looked in good conditions, nothing unusual came back from the tox screen. He just didn't understand what could have happened, though he was pretty sure it wasn't a natural death. But nothing had been stolen from the body. The wallet was full of notes and credit cards, the man still had his watch and wedding ring. He had little marks at the base of his lower jaw, but none that could have made the man suffocate. Bug started collected samples on the shoes and under the nails. 

--------------

_A few more minutes and I'll be free. _Lily was checking her watch every minute.

"Excuse me." A young woman, with long brown and curly hair, was in front of her. "Do you work here?"

"Yes, Lily Lebowsky. I'm the grief counselor." She shook the hand of the other woman. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm here for Robert Johnson. I've been called to identify the body. Can I see him now?"

"Sure. Come with me." She led her through the corridor. "Wait a minute here, would you?" The other woman nodded while Lily pushed the door. "Hey Bug."

"Hey."

"There's someone for the ID. Can she see him now?"

"Yes."

"You okay?"

"What? Oh, yes." She gave him a look meaning she was waiting for further information. "It's just… I feel something's wrong but I don't know what, nor why."

"So… about the ID…"

"I'm coming."

They both left the room. Lily introduced Bug. "This is Dr. Vijay, he's the ME who will proceed to the autopsy."

"Hello." They shook their hands.

"Lily!" Jeffrey Brandau arrived. Are you ready?"

"It's that… emm… I still have some work." She looked a bit disappointed, and so was Jeffrey.

"If you want to stay for me, it's really not worth it. I'll be fine. Don't ruin your plans for me. Good evening." Jeffrey took Lily by her harm and they both left. The woman turned back to Bug. "Can I see Robert, please?"

--------------

"This is just weird." Nigel still couldn't believe it.

"Why are we here? I thought you wanted someone for a 'dead guy'. " Jordan added.

"Well, he… he was… I swear! There was this crazy nun… I saw her grinding around but I never thought…! I… I just turned back like five seconds and she was holding the body, telling him his time hadn't come yet, that God loved him but he had to come back to the living ones because he hadn't 'completed his achievement'." The MEs couldn't believe it. "And then when we finally separated her from the body, he began to move and asked for the nun. It's the one there, in the nun's arms."

"He looks pretty alive for a dead guy." Nigel pointed.

"This story is gonna turn things upside-down. And I don't like that. I don't like that at all. What do we do now?" Woody was exceeded by the events.

--------------

"Yes, it is him."

"Mrs. Johnson, do you think that someone could have wanted the death of your husband?" Bug asked the woman.

"Oh, sorry for confusing, we were not married, actually we were colleagues. I'm Miss Cherlley."

"I'm sorry, I thought you were from his family and since he's wearing a ring I just assumed…"

"He was married and had a son and a daughter, he never told about any other family. His wife died with his son ten years ago during a trip in Kazakhstan. The help couldn't reach them in time. His daughter survived but she had been ill since that time and she died two years later. He lost everything. I guess that's why he invested himself so much in his work." She noticed Bug was a little lost. "Doctors Without Borders. We'll stay in Boston a few months and then we'll go to India."

"Do you know if Mr. Johnson had had health problems before?"

She shook her head. "He never let us even thought that. And he had a complete check up last month, he would have told the team if something was going wrong."

"And… do you think someone could want to see him dead?"

"Who? Robert? No way! He wouldn't even hurt a fly. I really don't see who could be mad at him. (a cell phone rung) Excuse me," She turned and after a few 'okay' she said, "alright, I'm coming. (she hung off the phone) I've got to go. I… I'll contact his notary to see what his dying wishes were and if there is any family still around. But if nobody can claim the body, we, I mean the team he was working with, we'd like to take care of the body… if that's possible."

"It should be. Well, thanks Miss Cherlley for your time."

She nodded. Before she passed the door she turned back. "Doctor, you'll find what happened to him, won't you?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." She said in a voice that was barely audible and then she left the room.

--------------

It was the morning and Lily arrived at the morgue reading a newspaper. The front page says 'Miracles does happen' with a photo of a nun carrying a man. _The man_. The undead one. As she remembered the time someone wake up on the autopsy table, Lily thought at the reaction people had had when they saw him alive after assuming he was dead. As she walked into the corridor, she felt someone taking her newspaper.

"Oh no, no, no, no no no no no!" Woody was reading the article.

"How that, 'no'?" Lily asked, amused.

"My case. My dead guy."

"Oh, men's ego… Come on, Woody. Isn't the story wonderful?" Lily teased him.

"Wonderfully suspicious, yeah. There's something under that. I know it. I can smell there's something wrong from here!"

"You're not talking about me, are you?"

"Hey Jordan. Umh no, I was…" He gave her the newspaper. "This smells like hell."

She read it. "yeah, smells like." Then she yawned.

"Jordan? How long have you slept this night?" Woody put his harm around her shoulder.

"Not much."

"Come, we'll get some coffee." He smiled.

_Woody… Woody is seeing someone… Woody is nice with me… Woody wants coffee with me… Woody… is seeing someone…_ Jordan sighed.

"What? You don't want coffee?"

"No, no, coffee's great, I'm just… tired."

--------------


	3. I missed you

**A/N : Once again, I only own the ones you've never heard about.**

**Thanks for the reviews :-) Chinco, I don't mind at all, I love comments ;-) **

**Please review :-)  
**

* * *

"I missed you." The detective welcomed Bug as he was leaving his car. 

"So did I, detective Simmons. What happened here?"

"One Carla Fisher, two gunshots in the back. She was a doctor and she went here for an emergency. She let her colleague because she heard someone screaming here and then there were gunshots. The other doctor tried to revive her but she was already dead."

Bug examined the body. "One bullet passed through the right lung and set off, the other one seems to be in the heart. We should find the first bullet somewhere on the crime scene." Then he noticed her armband. "Doctors Without Borders."

"And?"

"Robert Johnson, the man we found yesterday, he was one too."

Lu was taking notes while Bug stood up and walked behind the ambulance. There he saw her. Sitting on the sidewalk, she looked so weak, she wasn't the smiling woman he met at the morgue. "Miss Cherlley."

"Hi Doc."

The officer who was staying with her came near Bug and asked him, with a lower voice so the woman wouldn't hear. "She hasn't said a word before you went. Do you know her?"

He nodded. "Can you leave us a minute, please?"

"Sure." The officer moved away and Bug sat next to the woman.

"How do you feel?"

She sighed. "I don't know… she was there and she heard a noise and she went to the other street. And then…"

Her hands were shaking so Bug took them in his. "You don't have to tell this now."

She fought her tears back and nodded. "Do you believe in coincidences, doctor?"

"Doctor Vijay? Are you coming?" Lu was standing in front of the two.

"Yes, I'm coming." Bug said, not very enthusiastic. As Lu left, he turned back to the woman, whose hands were still in his. "If you need to talk, you can come to the morgue." She nodded and he followed the impatient detective.

--------------

Woody was on the phone. "Nigel? Yeah, it's Woody. I'm behind your building. There's another dead guy. A real dead guy this time. And I'm not getting my eyes out of him a single second. So if you could come soon… Five minutes? Perfect. I'll wait." He hung his cell phone off. "Please, I need someone here. Okay, you, you don't leave your eyes from this body, and you, you don't let anybody came near unless it's me or the ME. Thanks." He told to two policemen. Then he reached the woman who found the body.

"Hello Ma'am, I'm Detective Hoyt. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"No, of course not. I'm Ellen Mallick."

"So, Mrs. Mallick, you found the body, why did you come to the backyard of the building?"

"I'm the door-keeper, I was carrying the dustbins out. Then I saw the body and I touched him to see if he was dead, then I called the police."

"Did you notice something unusual these last days?"

"You mean aside the miracle and the strange neighborhood? No, nothing."

"What kind of 'strange neighborhood' is around here?"

"Oh, I'm thinking about that guy… tall… thin… black long hair, always strangely dressed… I wouldn't be surprised if you told me he's from a sect. He's just weird. Oh, look! He's there..." She pointed to someone. "I was sure he would come around, he's always after ghostly things."

Woody tried hard to see who she was talking about. He finally saw someone who matched the description. "Excuse me a minute." He went toward the tall man. "Hello Nige. You know, your door-keeper has funny things to tell about you. Over here, please."

"That witch!" He followed Woody to the body, which he examined. The body was completely burnt. "I think he died here, there are signs of a fire over here and here." He pointed some burnt areas. "Apparently he doesn't have any ID on him. Now, what could have caused the fire?" He looked around him and his eyes stopped on the bins. "Maybe it's in one of those." He was starting to take the body when he realized something under it. "Uhm, burnt matches…"

--------------

Bug was doing the autopsy when Lu came in.

"Any news for me?"

"It's the bullet in the heart that killed her. It's a 9 millimeter. I've extracted it and run it for a ballistic expertise, negative. But it should be a gun like this one." He pointed to the computer screen. "Also, she was facing the killer when she got the bullet in the lungs, then she probably tried to flee and got the second shot in her back and in her heart. Look, that's the entry wound and if you compare it to the exit wound…"

"Thanks, I imagine the scene, I don't need to watch that." She wasn't feeling well next to the opened body. "Okay, I'll go back to the crime scene and see if I can find witnesses. Call me if you have something new."

As she left the room, Emmy came by the other door. "There's someone for you in the conference room."

Bug went there and found a woman. "Miss Cherlley. Hi."

"Ann. Hi. Do I bother now?"

"Not at all. Coffee?" She nodded. After talking about casual things, he told her. "I do believe in coincidences, but not on my job. And I think Robert was murdered too."

"Murdered?" She was shocked. "But you said there wasn't anything suspicious…"

"Except for the place where we found him. He didn't go there alive. And if he wasn't murdered, who would get rid of the body? Also, I can't explain why he was suffocating and had only peanuts in his stomach."

"Peanuts?" She was now thoughtful. "That's impossible, he was allergic."

"Who knew that?"

"Everybody. And he was very careful about it, he always checked if there wasn't any in his food."

Bug was thinking. Now everything made sense. Someone forced him to eat the peanuts, that's why he had those marks on the jaw, and then dropped the body down the alley. "By 'everybody', you mean…"

"The whole team. We are… We were seven. Robert, Carla, Tom, Eva, Jack, Marilyn and I.

"Do you think someone could bear your team a grudge?"

She nodded. "Since I've joined the team, two years ago, I don't see anything we did that could have made someone mad at us."

--------------

"Robert Johnson, he was murdered."

"When I told you to call me if you had anything new, I meant about the Fisher case. And I'd be gratefully if you could finish your report on the Johnson case so I could close it."

"The cases are related. Look, they were both Doctors Without Border and murdered. I'm sure it's not a coincidence."

(One hour later)

"Remind me what we're doing here." Lu still wasn't convinced that it was necessary.

"We'll ask the staff if they know where Robert could have been that day so we may find the real crime scene and if they're suspecting anyone of wanting to kill them." Bug was trying hard to persuade the woman to go in the house.

Inside, they met a woman with black hair. "Hello, I'm Eva. Sorry but we're closed today."

"I have a master key." Lu flashed her badge. "Detective Simmons. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions about Robert Johnson and Carla Fisher?"

Lu was very carrying and nice with Eva. Yes, Carla was her best friend. Yes, she has been with them since the beginning, nine years ago. No, she didn't think someone would have wanted them dead. No, they never did something that could have made someone mad at them. No, she didn't know were Robert was the night he had been killed. He was supposed to stay at the office with Tom and Ann in case of an emergency. But those two probably went out having fun and let Robert alone. Poor Robert. She thought he was in love with Ann but she never looked at him like she looked at Tim. Broke the poor man's heart. "Look, it's her." She pointed at the woman who just entered the building.

"Thanks for all." Lu thanked Eva and went toward Ann Cherlley. "The night Robert was killed, you were supposed to stay here with him, weren't you?"

"Yes. And that's what I did, until we were called for an emergency. Robert offered to stay here so I went there with Tim. But the strange thing is that when we reached the location of the call, there was nobody injured. When we went back, Robert wasn't there anymore and I assumed there was another emergency while we were outside. Then Tim went to the general hospital to check if one of his patients was recovering well."

"May I have a look around?" Lu asked.

"Sure, come." She led them through the building, explaining what each room was used to.

"And what's being this door?" Lu asked as she saw a door locked by a fingerprints system.

"It's where we stock the medicine. It reads fingerprints so only the seven of us can go in."

"Can we inspect it?" The detective asked.

"Sure." Ann put her finger on the locket.

"You are not going to loch us up, are you?"

"No. There, I put the security. The door won't close."

The detective and the ME entered in the room. Bug, who had reminded silent, finally said.

"Detective, the floor pattern match the lividities on Johnson's back." And he saw a few peanuts under a cupboard. "This is the first crime scene."

--------------


	4. Smart ass

**A/N : Okay, this chapter is a little shorter but I didn't want to change its end...**

**I still own only the characters you've never heard about **

** And I still love reviews ;-)**

* * *

"My money on the brunette." 

"Excuse me, detective?" Bug raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure Cherlley did it. She acted strangely… like if she had something to hide. Go back to the lab and find evidences. I'll do some investigations on her." And Lu let Bug alone. Ann… he didn't noticed anything in her behavior. Well, truth is, he couldn't say 'no' to a beautiful pair of eyes and hers were amazing.

--------------

While they were washing their hands, Jordan, Nigel and Bug were talking about Lu.

"You know," Bug said, "she's really getting on my nerve. I'm about to commit a crime."

"You? Bug, you have the patience of a saint. Is she really that bad?" Jordan was rather amused.

"I don't know… she's all smile and carrying with people, but me… well, let's say I haven't the golden ticket with her. I feel like she doesn't like me at all. And Ann neither."

"Ann?" Two pairs of eyes were staring at him. He stopped washing, looked at each of them, blushed and scrapped his arms harder.

The door opened and Lu came in. "Hey."

The three turned their heads to see who it was and answered at the same time, emotionless, "Hey", before they all faced the wash-basin and scrapped harder.

"Don't hurry, I have all my time." Lu said sarcastically.

"Speaking of the witch…" Nigel said just loud enough so only Bug and Jordan would hear it.

Soon after, Woody entered the room. "Nigel? Jordan? I kind of need you, guys." And as he saw Lu, he added, "hey, sweetheart."

"He meant 'smart-ass'." Bug used the same level of voice as Nigel. They all agreed with him.

Then Nigel spoke with his normal voice. "Okay, done, Woody. I'm coming. (to Bug) We'll let you with your favorite detective, sweetheart." He gave a slap to Bug's shoulder and moved toward Woody, then Bug answered.

"You're a smart-ass too."

"Oh, come on, Buggles, you know you love me." Nigel was completely laughing.

"Jordan?" Woody asked again.

"I'm coming, I've almost finished. Go ahead." As a proof, she showed him her soaped hands.

Woody and Nigel left the room. Lu was getting bored. "Does this really have to take so much time? Woody and I are waiting."

_Woody and I… Woody and Lu…_ Jordan exchanged an exasperated look with Bug. "Smart-ass." She said.

--------------

Lily put her most beautiful dress and spent at least ten times what she usually needed to get ready for a date. When she had finished she looked at herself in the mirror. Then she reminded Bug's comment the day before… _smile_. She tried her best, but the image in the mirror refused to follow her. The doorbell rang. It was probably Jeffrey. She sighed and opened the door to her boyfriend.

One hour later they were eating with Jeffrey's parents. Lily was making everything she could to give them a good impression. But they kept belittling her. It seems that nothing was good enough for their son… or most likely not good enough for them. And Jeffrey did nothing to defend her, like if he didn't dare to contest his mother.

"See, I don't think you've made enough studies… The more you study the more you get paid on your job. Of course, where you're coming from you may not have such preoccupation." The mother didn't let her a chance.

"I did studies. I like my job. No matter how much I earn, I do what I love. And that is what's important for me." She then stood up. "Mrs. Brandau, Mr. Brandau. I've had enough. I don't care if I fit the person you wish for your son because everything seems to be inadequate for you. All I care about is that I fit in Jeffrey's eyes. Goodbye."

"Lily…" Jeffrey tried to add something but she was already leaving. After looking at his parents who gave him a 'where did you find _that_?' look, he put his napkin on the table and went to find Lily. They didn't come back to the table.

--------------

When Jordan and Woody were alone, she finally asked him. "So… You and Lu, uh?"

"Yeah," And, seeing she looked disappointed, he added, "does it bother you?"

"Oh, no, it's okay… as long as you're happy."

He nodded, "Because I don't need your approval, Jordan. And God knows I tried hard to be with you but you pushed me away."

"Woody…" She bit her lips. "I know I've made mistakes in my life, sometimes I wish I could get back and fix all of them, but I can't, and…" She forced her tears back. "…and now that my life seems to come back in order, I realize what I did."

"Jordan…" Now he was the one disappointed.

"Woody. I miss you. I miss the time when we could tell everything to each other, the time we could dance together. I will wait… if one day you miss that too…"

"Jordan…"

"Hey guys," Nigel came into the room. "The facial reconstitution of the burnt body is done, you're not going to believe what you'll see."

--------------


	5. Jordan being Jordan

**A/N : Thanks everyone for your reviews :-)**

**still own only the characters you've never heard about :-(**

* * *

"How's that possible?" Jordan asked as she saw the face on the computer screen. She looked at the burned body. "So this guy is…"

"I knew something was wrong, I knew it." Woody paced up and down. "So let me resume it. John Doe found in an alley, dead. Five minutes later, a crazy nun from a sect raised him from the dead. Then we found a burned body down the same alley and it appears that it's the same John Doe as the nun's. But, this one has been dead for two days and the undead one was still alive two hours ago."

"Could be a member of his family…" Nigel suggested.

"Could be. But since he didn't even remember his name, I highly doubt he would remember a family. And I can't ask for a DNA sample without a good reason, the judge is gonna laugh on me if I say I need it to check if the guy was from his family."

"I'll still extract the DNA from our burnt guy and see want we can do with that." Jordan yawned, she felt so tired.

"Jordan, go home, get some sleep, I'll do it. And I'm sure Macy would rather let you go home than let you fall asleep during the autopsy. Go to bed."

"You're probably right, Nige. I'll sleep a few hours and then I'll come back. See ya later."

--------------

Bug had finally found a dark hair and a few skin samples under the first victim's nails. But he knew it wasn't very incriminating if it was someone from the Doctors Without Borders, and it probably was. They would have an explanation and a lawyer would turn the evidences quickly down. And it wasn't even sure it was from the killer. He sighed. Then Lu came in carrying a bag containing something black.

"What do you think of that? A black pullover with suspicious brown stains."

He took the bag. "Could be blood."

"I found it in the bin behind the office of the doctors."

"Okay, I'll compare the blood to the second victim and see if I can find who was wearing that."

Lu left and he began to analyze the pullover. He first took a blood sample, put it in the computer and ran a comparison with Carla's. Then he looked if there were any powder traces on the sleeves, positive on the right sleeve. Whether it was Carla's blood or not, the person that wore that pullover shot someone. On the other sleeve he found traces of saliva and another hair on the collar. Same color as the one he found on the first victim. Garret entered in the room.

"Bug, what are you still doing here? Weren't you supposed to left one hour ago?"

"I had some test to do before leaving."

"They won't flee until tomorrow, you know."

"Yeah, I'll go. Goodnight Dr. Macy."

--------------

_You're probably right, Nige. I'll sleep a few hours and then I'll come back. See ya later._ But she didn't. She didn't return to her home. She took her car and drove a few minutes. She needed to be sure. She finally reached the house that was sheltered the sect that had raised the man from the dead. She parked her car, checked in her driving mirror if she was presentable and put her hair back in place. She left the car and went into the house.

"Hello, I'm Melissa Lockhart." She said trying to be as natural as possible. "I saw the newspaper and I was thinking about joining the club and make a donation…"

"Sure." The young receptionist, dressed like a nun welcomed her.

"Can I see the man, please? I saw him on the television, but you know… it's not real and… if that's possible of course."

The nun brought her into a room, were there were a lot of people sitting in circle and in the middle, _he_ was there. He looked exactly the same as on the computer screen. She sat and listened to the man who was telling his story, how he felt like he was dying and then a voice called him back into the world. At the end, he gave some tracts out. Jordan took one and she carefully didn't put her fingers on the same part he did. _Alright. Fingerprints, done_. She approached him and started talking to him.

"Hello. I really liked your speech." She put her hand on his harm.

"Ouch!"

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry, I'm so awkward. I didn't mean to hurt you, oh sorry." She had scratched his harm with her nails.

"It's okay, I'll be fine." He said, tapping her shoulder and then moved to some other people.

_DNA, done._ She moved toward the door when the receptionist stopped her. "Oh, Melissa, you're already leaving us?"

"I have an appointment, but I'll come back. It was really… nice." She nodded. "I'm very happy."

--------------

"Doctor Vijay!" As Bug was headed for the exit, he heard someone calling him.

"Ann! What can I do for you?"

"Well, I didn't feel staying at the office. I thought about going to a bar and get drunk but after I probably wouldn't remember anything and that cop… well it looks like she doesn't like. So if your talking proposition is still valid…" And seeing he was faltered, she added, "I won't ask you things about the case and I won't ask you to cover things. Just seek the truth."

He smiled, and he had to admit he liked her. "My car's there."

--------------

"I have DNA and fingerprints."

"Jordan?" Both men looked surprised at the newcomer.

"That's how you get some hours of sleep?"

"Jordan! You didn't! How?"

"Did you have a better idea? Come on, we're just checking if they're related, no big deal."

"I should I known what you were about to do…" He sighed.

"Jordan being Jordan." Nigel said while he was scanning the prints Jordan gave him.

"Yeah, exactly. Jordan being Jordan." Woody added.

Jordan couldn't help smiling at the comment.

--------------


	6. What if?

**A/N : still don't own CJ :-(**

**WIWJ : in the last part it was Jordan - Nigel+Woody - Nigel - Woody - Jordan - Woody - Nigel - Woody. Sorry for not being more explicite but in my head it was in order. Also, Jordan is tired because she has spent all night and all day trying to understand what could have happen... with the case and with Woody ;-)**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews, I love when you put comments ;-) **

* * *

They went to his flat. Now they were sitting on the couch enjoying some wine. They had been talking during two hours. Maybe alcohol made it easier. 

"And… where does 'Mahesh' come from?"

"India. I lived there until I was ten years old, then we moved to England."

"I'd love to go in India. Since I joined the doctors I've been begging them to go there. But they didn't want to, I don't understand why." She took another draught of wine. "But I've finally won, they agreed for India. Only with those events I'm not sure if they'll still want to continue. I've been myself doubtful about it lately." She paused. "Okay, we've talked enough about me. You were saying something about your loved one."

"I… think I preferred when we were talking about you."

"It's that bad? Oh, come on…"

"Well, she's with someone. And every time I'm near her he does something to remind me that it's him she chose. She doesn't seem to see me… or at least not as a love interest."

"And she doesn't know what she missed."

He gave her a 'I don't get you, explain me that' look. She laughed, put her glass on the table, got closer to him and pinched his cheek. "You're attentive… understanding… nice… charming… sweet… cute…" With each word she got a little closer to him. "handsome…" She then started to kiss him. He didn't stopped her and respond to her kisses. Their embrace was getting more passionate when someone knocked on the door.

"Police! Open the door!"

"What is that?" Bug unlocked the door. Lu entered and pushed him away.

"Ann Cherlley, you're under arrest for the murders of Robert Johnson and Carla Fisher." She handcuffed Ann.

"What? No! No, I didn't…"

"Detective, you can't!" Bug tried to prevent Lu from arresting Ann. "You need evidences."

"Then why don't you go back to the lab instead of waiting here?" She pulled Ann, who was looking at Bug. It was a sad and hopeless gaze that he met.

--------------

"Prints belongs to a Henry Natzac. Several house breaking between 1990 and 1992. Nothing since he was released." Nigel was reading the file that came up with the fingerprints search.

"At least now we know who the one alive is. Any possibilities to have fingerprints for the one dead?" Woody asked.

"No, he's completely carbonized, I didn't managed to take his prints." Jordan told him. "Hey, wasn't it Lily I saw? I thought she took her day off."

"Well, it's already the night, luv."

"Funny. But what is she doing here now? If it's really her I saw, she looked upset." She was thoughtful.

Woody set her free from her thoughts. "You can go and see if she needs someone to talk, I'm sure we can handle the case without you during a few hours."

--------------

Bug came back to the morgue as quick as possible. He had taken the glass she used because there was a bit of saliva on it and he found a hair on the couch. He first started to run the comparison with the pullover saliva and then tried to compare the color of the hair but his hands were shaking. _Okay, breathe. Calm down. Breathe. Ann…_ The only things he could think about were her smile, her eyes, her kiss… and the sorry gaze she had when Lu arrested her. Damn! It couldn't be! She was so sweet. Then the thoughts he had tried hard to make disappear came back. What if she did it? What if she used him? _Breathe… 1… 2… 3… Breathe… _He finally put the hair under the microscope. It wasn't the same color. But it didn't mean so much. Now, all he had to do was to wait for the DNA comparison. When the results came up, he left in a hurry and almost ran into Jordan.

--------------

"Lily…" Jordan knocked at her office. She was sitting at her desk, playing with a pen.

"Hi Jordan." She tried to fake a smile but she didn't convinced Jordan.

"What's the problem today? First Bug almost jostled me and now you upset."

"I'm not…" The look Jordan gave her dissuaded her from continuing. "Okay. But I'm not upset, I'm _very_ upset."

"Wanna talk?"

"Yeah."

"We could go to a bar and…"

"And alcohol will help me to talk."

"I…" Jordan felt a bit guilty. It wasn't what she had wanted to say even if she had thought about it.

Lily laughed. "It's okay Jordan, I know it's not what you meant… or at least I hope so. I won't hide things. Go for the bar, I want a drink."

She nodded and they both went out.

--------------

Lu had let Ann waiting in the interrogation room and was now questioning her.

"Did you kill Mr. Johnson and, or Mrs. Fisher?"

"No." She was getting tired of answering each time the same thing to that same question.

"Where were you the day Mr. Johnson was killed?"

"I was with Tim on a call and when I came back Robert wasn't there anymore. Then I stayed alone at the office."

"And when Mrs. Fisher was killed?"

"I was giving first cares to an injured girl when she was shot. The girl and her mother of the little girl could confirm it."

"This pullover…" Lu gave a photo to the other woman. "Is it yours?"

"Yes."

"We found blood on it."

"I don't know where it can come from. And I hadn't worn it for a long time. I can't tell you if it was in my wardrobe lately."

"Did you…" The detective chose her words. "Did you seduce doctor Vijay to burry evidences?"

"What? No! This is ridiculous!" She was now shocked by the detective's accusations. "I wanted to talk with someone and since he had been very nice with me I asked him to stay a bit with me. I didn't want to stay alone and…"

Before she could continue, Bug entered the room, still out of breath. There were signs of relief in Ann's eyes. "Detective Simmons. I need to talk to you. Now."

--------------


	7. No dessert, thanks

**A/N : don't own CJ :-(**

**wjobsessed : 'histoire' is feminine ;-) **

**Please review :-)**

* * *

"What's so important?"

"I found hair and saliva on the pullover."

"Haha! I knew it!" Lu couldn't hide her satisfaction.

"They're not hers."

"What?" Her satisfied smile vanished.

Someone interrupted them before he could continue.

"Excuse me detective, are you the one on the Doctors Without Borders case?" A man asked to Lu.

"Yes it's me."

"So he's doctor Vijay?"

Lu glanced at Bug. "Yes. Why?"

"I've heard that he was the one to talk to if you want someone to listen to you."

Bug started to speak but Lu stopped him. "Unluckily, he has some tests to do immediately. To check the improbable things he thinks he has found. But you can talk to me." She said with her most beautiful smile while Bug gave her an angry look. "Come here, we won't be interrupted." She opened the door of an interrogation room and they both entered. Bug went in the room to watch through the mirror.

"So…"

"Oh, I'm Tim Buckner. I'm a part of the Doctors Without Borders. I wanted to talk about an event that happened long time ago in the team." He paused and Lu encouraged him to continue with a sign of her head. "It happened seven years ago, while we were in India. Marilyn and Ann hadn't joined us yet. Carla… she had a fiancé, Josh. He was also from Doctors Without Borders. I think Eva was in love with him too, but she never did a thing to make them break. Then she discovered that Carla was cheating on Josh with Jack. She blamed Carla for that and they had quite a fight. Carla said she wanted to leave Josh and Eva calmed down. But Josh… he was madly in love with Carla and he would have never let her go. And… a few days after he was caught in a religious fight and died… or at least that's what they said. Rumors suggested murder. You know, I hate to say that, but I think Carla didn't have her mind untroubled. Maybe it was because they had argued before he died."

"Why do you tell me that?" Lu asked him.

"Carla wasn't exactly Eva's best friend, though theses last years they seemed to be closer. And Eva always defends persons who love someone but aren't loved in return. I don't have a relationship with Ann, she's more like my sister."

"Otherwise, you want to clear Ann and put suspicious on Eva."

"I never said that! I am not accusing Eva. If there had been only Carla, I may have thought that, but for Robert? No! The Eva I knew is a so sweet person. And Ann… I don't know, but I really can't see her murdering someone."

"So, nothing new for the investigation…"

"Hey! I just thought you might be interested. Okay, I've wasted enough of your time and also of mine. I'm leaving."

As he left, Lu rubbed her chin. On the other side of the mirror Bug told to himself. "Now I understand why they didn't want to go in India."

--------------

"…so finally Jeffrey had decided to present me to his family and that's how I ended up there." Lily and Jordan were talking at a bar.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to meet them?"

"I… He only told me the day before and you were so busy that I didn't dare to bother you with my little problems."

"Lily… we're friend. You never bother me. And I appreciate when you entrust to me." For once, it was Jordan who played the attentive friend, and she did it well. "So, what happened there?"

"Well… It was going almost great during the starter but when they served the main course, things began to fall apart. (to the barman) Can I have another glass please?" After getting her drink, she continued to talk. "Well, during the main course his mother began to blame me for everything. I wasn't enough this, I was too much that, blah blah blah. She told me that I wasn't good enough for his son and things like that." She sighed. "And Jeffrey didn't even defend me."

"He didn't? What an…" Jordan didn't continue her sentence as she saw Lily's face. "Sorry, that just came out of me. Please continue."

"I didn't stay for the dessert. I told them what I thought and I left. Then Jeffrey came outside with me and tried to convince me to come back inside but all I wanted was to go far of that house. I took my car and drove back at home. I don't know what he did, I haven't spoken to him since I left."

"He didn't call you?"

"He did, but I didn't pick up the phone." She sighed again. "I came to the morgue because I was becoming crazy with the phone ringing every minute. I don't know what to do now, I know it wasn't Jeffrey's fault but I'm a bit mad at him for letting his mother say all that stuff on me." She took her head in her hands and rubbed her eyes. "I'm so tired."

"Lily, you did what was right. I'm glad you left instead of hearing their reproach. Now I think you should get back to your home, turn your cell off, disconnect your phone and sleep."

"Yeah, I think I'll do that. Thank you Jordan."

--------------

"They're not hers, I'm 100 per cent affirmative, there isn't even a little likeness."

"Oh come on! Don't you see she's playing with you? You see, I did some researches and found out that it's not the first time a woman use you. They say something, cry a little tear and you do everything for them." Lu said with a little grin.

"But the blood on the pullover is Carla's and Ann couldn't shot her since she was helping someone in another street. And there are witnesses." Bug argued.

"Very poor people. I'm sure they would have seen everything Ann wanted if she gave them some money."

Bug squeezed his fists. He was almost shouting. "Listen, I don't know what your problem with her is but…"

"Excuse me detective," An officer interrupted them. "A Doctor Without Borders murdered, are you interested?"

--------------

* * *

**Don't worry, more Jordan/Woody/Nigel in the next chapter ;-)**  



	8. Match

**A/N : the end is near...**

**please review :-)**

**(I still only own the characters you've never heard about.) **

* * *

While Nigel was waiting for the DNA test, Woody went outside of the room and was talking on the phone. Nigel tried to spy him through the window. For what he saw, he could tell that it wasn't a happy conversation, but most likely an argument. Woody came back hanging his cell off and looking quite exasperated.

"Troubles in paradise?"

"Yeah. No matches yet?"

"Nope. But you can tell me."

"About what?" Woody asked innocently."

"Ehm, your paradise." Nigel answered him. Woody gave him another innocent look. "Oh come on! Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Tatiana."

"Tallulah."

"See, you know what I'm talking about. So…"

Woody sighed. If Nigel knew, everyone would know tomorrow and he didn't want that. But on the other hand he would appreciate someone to listen to him. "You're not going to report that to anyone." Nigel mimed as if he was zipping his mouth. "Okay. It's not going so well between me and Lu. At the beginning it was great but now… it seems we have to disagree on everything. And…"

"And Jordan."

"What?"

"I saw how you looked at her. You still have feeling for her, don't you?"

"Wh… mmh…" All he managed to do was blushing.

"I knew it." Nigel was smiling.

--------------

"Jack Sullivan. Strangled with a rope." Bug pointed to the rope that was still around the victim's neck. "I don't think the killer wanted to let it on the crime scene, see, he or she tried to take it off but it stuck with the victim's chain. You can see that the killer tried to take it off so hard that it rasps his hands. There's blood on the rope. I'd say he dies no more than an hour ago." Bug paused before he added. "Ann was in custody during the murder, do you still think she did it?"

"She could have paid someone to do it while she was building an alibi in your company. It's by pure chance if she was at the police station."

Bug rolled his eyes. What could make her change her mind? "The killer should have scratches on his hands, here and here." He showed her on his hands. "I'll run a DNA test for the blood, but I want DNA samples of all these doctors."

--------------

"Hey guys, what did you found while I was outside?"

"Hey Jordan. We found a hair and the DNA comparison is still running, though I think it should be finished soon. How's Lily?"

"She'll be okay, thanks Nige. So… it seemed you were having an interesting conversation before I came in." She looked at Nigel but Woody answered first.

"Nothing. Nothing important. We were just… talking."

"Yes, I noticed that. And I also noticed you're still a bad liar."

He was saved from answering by the bipping sound of the computer.

"Oh my God!"

"Nigel? What is it?" Jordan went being him. "Oh my God!"

"What?" Woody felt left behind.

"It's a perfect match. The undead and the burnt correspond at 100."

--------------

"Back to the beginning. What did we miss?" Woody, Jordan and Nigel were where the undead had been found. "So… he was laying here…" Woody was reading his notes. "Oh wait. These boxes weren't like that when I found him."

Nigel pushed the boxes Woody had pointed and it revealed a hiding place big enough to contain a body. "Jordan… Are you thinking the same thing as I do?"

"Yes."

Once again, Woody didn't understood what they were talking about. "Can you explain?"

"Monozygotic eggs."

"Nige, English please."

"Twins. The undead and the burnt are twins, they have the same DNA."

"Twins…" He repeated, not understand what their theory was.

"Yeah, twins." Jordan added. "They decided to settle a little spectacle. One dies and suddenly he' alive again."

"The… nun?" Woody slowly understood.

"Yeah, if Jordan's correct, she is accomplice."

"That's what I think. They wanted do attract people in their sect so they invented this to make people believe that the nun had resuscitated the man." Jordan started her explanation.

Nigel expressed her thought. "Only I doubt the dead one agreed…"

"So, the hair is our best bet to link all this." Now Woody had a clear idea of what happened.

--------------

"I hate when we have to wait for evidence that may not be what we hope it is."

"Woodrow, stop walking, you're giving me a headache." Nigel teased his friend. "And when I have a headache I don't remember the promises I made." Woody sat immediately. Jordan watched the two of them, smiling. But she had to admit there was one she watched more… _Woody… But Woody is seeing someone. Damn, why was he always able to melt my heart?_

"We have a match. Elena Richard." Nigel announced. Woody jumped from his seat to see the photo.

"It's not the nun, she was much older." His hopes began to fall.

"Wait a minute." Now it was Jordan who was staring at the screen. "I've already seen that woman."

--------------


	9. Don't

**A/N : So... this is the last chapter... Enjoy :-) (and review!) **

* * *

Lu had called the doctors up to the Precinct. They were all here: Marilyn, Tim, Eva and Ann, who was still handcuffed because Lu still though she could have hire someone to do it while she was building an alibi. 

"The doctor here will take DNA samples, fingerprints and hair." She pointed at Bug.

"Wh… Wait, why? You aren't suspecting us, are you?" Marilyn asked half panicked.

"Just do it. It can clear you." Lu answered and glanced at Ann, who was looking at the floor.

"Open the mouth." Bug started collecting the samples. When he got all the DNA samples he asked for fingerprints. "Show me your hands." And seeing a band-aid on the back of Eva's hand he added, "the other side, please." She hesitated before turning them. Lu noticed she had scratches where Bug said the killer should have.

"Why?" She asked her.

But she didn't answer, instead of that, she pulled out a gun and took the nearest person. She put the gun on Ann's head and the other arm around her neck. "Stay where you are!"

"Eva!" Ann was scared. "Why?"

Eva was crying. "They killed him. They killed Josh. Carla and Jack. Robert told me when he was drunk. He knew they were about to kill them and he did nothing to stop them. He was as guilty as they were. Yes I killed them. I did it for Josh." She turned the gun to herself. "I'll be with him now." She pulled the trigger but Ann had grabbed her hand and the bulled went into the wall.

--------------

"Melissa! You're back? That's great." The woman that had welcomed Jordan when she went to the sect was still at the reception.

"Yeah, and I brought some friends of mine, Elena Richard."

The woman hesitated, she didn't remember giving her name to that Melissa. "How… how do you know my name?"

"We know a lot of things." It was Woody who answered. "And we know about Henry's brother. Detective Hoyt, Boston PD." He showed his badge. "Do you want to tell me something before I tell you what else we know?"

"I… I didn't want to…" The young woman sat and began to cry. "They forced me… But I didn't kill him, they did. They said if I didn't put the fire on the body they would tell the truth about me and fire me. Then no one would have hired me again. But I changed. I don't steal anymore, I swear. And I'm not a murderer." She couldn't stop her tears.

"Who are _they_?" Woody asked her.

"The… Mother Superior and… Henry… Natzac" She managed to say through her tears. "They're… in her office… that door…" She pointed.

Woody moved towards the door while Jordan tried to comfort the girl. He knocked on the door. A feminine voice inside answered him. "Elena, I said I didn't want to be bothered." But Woody opened the door.

"Police! You're under arrest for the murder of Henry Natzac's brother"

Henry, who was in the room with the nun told her. "I told you it was a bad idea."

--------------

The day had been long. Eva had been arrested and had confessed. Lu had finally admitted she was wrong and had prejudices on the case. Ann was free and he probably wouldn't see her again. He sigh, promising he would never again attached himself to someone coming in the morgue for an ID. Sure, Lu was right when she told him that he would do everything for a pretty pair of eyes. Now all he wanted was to go back to his house and forget everything about this story… and mostly forget someone… He was in the corridor waiting for the elevator.

"Mahesh!" First he thought it was his imagination since nobody called him like that. But then he heard the voice again and tuned.

"Ann." He smiled at her and she hugged him.

"Thank you."

"I did noting special, you know." He was still holding her

"Yes you did. You were with me when I needed someone and you found the truth." After a pause she added. "If you don't have plans for tonight I'd like to invite you to take a drink." He nodded. "And… What I said the other night… I meant it."

He smiled at her and gave her a long, deep kiss. At that moment the elevator's door opened and Woody left it.

"Ah, Bug. Do you know where Jordan is?"

"Last time I checked she was in her office."

"Thanks." And as he saw Bug taking the elevator with Ann, he told them "Good evening."

--------------

He knocked on the door. "Jordan?"

"It's unlocked." A voice inside answered. He went to the room. "Hey." She was near the window, looking outside. The day was fading and the night will take the town soon.

"Hey Jordan… uhm… I was around and I thought I'd stop here."

"Cool." They stayed a moment without talking, not knowing what to say.

"So, Woody…" Jordan tried to start the conversation. "You just came to say 'hey'?"

"Actually… I had something to ask you…" He paused, not sure of how she would react to his question.

"If it's for what I said the other day, it's still true… I'll wait for you."

"Jordan… don't." He moved closer to her. "'Cause I'm here now." He took her in his harm and they exchanged a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Woody Hoyt."

**THE END **

**

* * *

A/N : Okay, now the story is complete so I can tell you which rumors I used :**

**On The Crypt (go to Crossing Jordan Encyclopedia. Com (without the spaces) and clic on The Crypt) - credits goes to user Spook for finding it**

(The tentative title is "Seek the Truth". Woody is dating Lu, the detective/shrink and Jordan finds out. She says she's fine with it, but of course she's not.   
Lily is still dating Brandau. He invites her to lunch with him and his mother. His mother is a snob and doesn't want Lily to date him. It doesn't go very well. Brandau is in the doghouse.   
Nigel is investigating a "miracle" with Woody--a nun (I think) raises someone from the dead. Right up Nigel's alley!   
Bug meets a pretty doctor who works with Doctors without Borders. Sounds like there is some chemistry.   
Macy is in the episode but he must not have a big part of the plot.)**  
**


End file.
